naruko
by seiza33
Summary: naruko harem


**bon bas voilà c'est le début de ma première fanfic qui sera un HAREM POUR NARUKO je sais moi même pas avec qui elle vas finir bas voilà faite pas trop attention au faut je suis très nul en français et pour finir pour les lemon quand j'en mettrais je préviendrai en début de chapitre**

 **-chapitre1:le commencement**

 **Tous commença avec une journée tout à normal à une exception près aujourd hui c'est le examain pour passée génin se qui fait que tous les élèves de la académie sont rassemblés tous sauf deux**

 **élèves academie1:vous avez vus il sont encore en retard ces idiot il vont se faire recalé cette fois!**

 **élèves acdemie2:sa sera bien fait pour eu m'as mère m'a dit que il aurait du expulsés du village ces monstrre**

 **De loin un instructeur regardez ses élèves en cherchant deux en particulier mais ne les trouvant pas . Il était une peut inquiet mais en temps que sensei il devait être impartial avec tous ces élèves et fit rentré la classe à la intérieur de la salle de classe**

 **Iruka:*mais où sont naruto et naruko***

 **À L' AUTRE BOUS DU VILLAGE**

 **...: mais bordel qu'elle idée de prendre des ramen au petit déjeuner je t'es chercher toute la matinée maintenant on et en retard -pendent quel cour-**

 **...: mais c'est pas ma faute naruko je stressé trop il fallait que je me détende et quoi de mieux que les ramen de ichiraku -en courant-**

 **naruko: NARUTO JE TE JURE QUE SI ON EST ENCORE RECALÉ À CAUSE DE TOI TOI AUSSI TU AURA TA GUEULE INCRUSTÉE AVEC LES AUTRES TÊTE DE PIERRE MAIS PAS DE LA MAGNERE QUE TU CROIS- en courant-**

 **naruto deglutie à la menace de sa soeur et il se mire à courir plus vite encore il arrivèrent à l'académie 15min plus tard il entrèrent dans la salle où tout les élèves était réuni et se fire dévisager on pouvait entendre "au non il sont la " ou des " pas eu" mais pas que il y avais aussi des "naruko et toujours aussi canon ce un sacrilège" avec l' approbation du reste des garçon de la classe se qui faite que naruko se faisait dévisager encore plus que naruto de haine par les filles La porte de la salle s'ouvrie sur Iruka sensei**

 **iruka:dernière appel pour naruto uzumaki**

 **naruto:je suis la!**

 **iruka:dépêche toi t'es en retard**

 **naruto:-se crate la arrière du crânes- Desolé**

 **il parti laissent seul naruko face au jugement des autres mais surtout la jalousie des fille de l'académie en même temps qui ne reverrais pas d'avoir des yeux bleu azur comme les sien et des cheveux blond d'une brillance inégalée à se jour d'ailleurs elle en était tous particulièrement fier plus on entendis un explosion suivie d'un amas de fumée blanche les élèves restant commença à paniquer tend dit que naruko se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvée naruto et le vie tous noir comme si il c'était pris une explosion en pleinne tronches**

 **exminateur:recalé**

 **naruko:-soufle d'exasperation- c'est pas vrais**

 **naruto sur le coup de la colère et voyant les autre élèves arrivée partie en courant**

 **naruko: NARUTO- se fait retenir-**

 **iruka : n'y va pas maintenant c'est à ton tour tu le rattraperai après**

 **naruko entra dans la pièce et referma la porte**

 **...: bonjour naruko comment vas tu tu et prête**

 **naruko: bonjour hokage-sama oui je suis prête**

 **hokage: alors fait nous des clone**

 **naruko concentra son chakra et commença à faire des signe de main c'est alors que 3 clone parfaitement consistent apparurent**

 **examinateur:-tend le bandeaux- admis**

 **naruko alla le prendre et partis en courent à la recherche de sont frère elle ouvri viola ment la porte se qui surpri les élèves qui essayer de espionner pour voir si elle aller se planter aussi bien que son frère ils eurent droit au plus violant regard noir de tout les temps sa en avais terrifiée plus d'un se regard et la plus par du temps c'est quand il se moquait de naruto qu elle le lançais est sa finissait jamais bien malgré sa grande beauté elle était très violente quand il s'agissait de sont frère au point qu'elle est un surnom "la furies" elle ne aimait pas son surnom mais elle se devait de être forte protégée naruto était sa priorité bien que sa l'attristée d'être trété comme un monstre. Elle était en pleinne rêverie quand elle entendis que on lui parler**

 **...:j'y croit pas elle a réussi le examain pauvre de nous mois qui pensée que tu était qu'une bonne a rien comme ton frère hein sasuke-kun -attrapent le bras de sasuke-**

 **sasuke: lâche moi ino**

 **...: ouais la le sale truie**

 **ino: sakura grand front tu me cherche**

 **sakura: repette**

 **naruko qui allée plus tarder à exploser s'approchée de sakura et ino quand elle entendis une petite vois toute timide**

 **...: naru..naruto et partie vers le palais de l'orage**

 **naruko-se calement-: merci hiatale**

 **là dénommé hinata rougis violament et fit un signe de tête naruko repris sa course pour trouvée naruto en bousculent tous le monde elle chercha partout mais ne trouvai pas naruto quand un rasablement de Ninja attira son attention elle sa reprocha et écouta se qu'il disait**

 **ninja1: comment un mome qui ne peut même pas gênerait un clone à pus volait le parchemin de technique interdite dans le palais de l'hokage**

 **ninja2:j'ai toujours dit que il ne fallait pas les laisser au village**

 **naruko avais très bien compris que naruto avais du volait se parchemin et pas conséquent c'etait de elle et de naruto qu'il parlait puits une main viens se passait sur son épaule elle sursauta et regardit par dessus**

 **naruko:Iruka sensei**

 **iruka: il faut retrouvais naruto avant eu il ne lui veut pas de bien croie moi en plus certain n'essiterons pas à tuer naruto et faire passer sa pour un accident**

 **il partit tous les deux à la recherche de naruto et le trouva avec mizuki qui lui demandant de donner le parchemin**

 **naruko: ne fait pas sa se sont des technique interdite**

 **mizuki: naruko tu m'a démasqué au et félicitations pour ton admission dommage vous aller mourir tous les deux**

 **mizuki pris shuriken géant et le Lançais sur naruko et naruto**

 **iruka: COUCHEZ VOUS**

 **les deux se couchère et fermit les yeux quand il les re-ouvrie ils vit iruka au dessus de en pleurs avec le shuriken dans le dos**

 **iruka : les enfant parter il faut aller rendre se parchemin courait**

 **naruto: Iruka et vous on peut pas vous laissait**

 **naruto se releva et fit des signe de main**

 **naruko resta par terre avec iruka dans les bras elle ne savais pas quoi faire**

 **naruto: je m'appelle naruto uzumaki je suis qui deviendra hokage il est or de question que je laisse mais amis se faire tuer tu vas payais pour iruka sensei**

 **mizuki: TOI HOKAGE ME FAIT PAS RIRE TOI ET TA SOEUR ÊTES DES DÉMON IL ET TEMPS QUE VOUS SACHIEZ SI TOUS LE MONDE VOUS FUIT C'EST PARCE QUE VOUS ABRITER EN VOUS LE DÉMON RENARD QUI A ATTAQUER LE VILLAGE IL Y A 12 ANS CELUI QUI ET AUSSI RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DES PARENTS DE IRUKA**

 **naruko était sous le choque alors c'était pour sa quand à naruto même si il ne le laissait pas voir était aussi choque mais pour l'instant tout se qui importer était de vengegais iruka ces à se moment qu'une centaine de clone de naruto apparue et mis mizuki au tapis il a courue vers iruka**

 **naruto: vous aller bien iruka sensei**

 **iruka: naruto c''était une technique du rouleau**

 **naruto:j'ai eu le temps de apprendre que elle hahaha**

 **naruko n'en revenais toujours pas apprendre une technique en a peine une heure elle était super fier de lui mine de rien**

 **iruka: naruto approche et ferme les yeux**

 **iruka donna sont bandeau frontal à naruto et lui mit sur le front**

 **iruka: je suis fiers de vous vous êtes tous les deux devenu génin**

 **naruto lui était super content et soter par tout naruko contente pour lui puis des Ninja arrivèrent iruka expliqua la situation et fut en mener à l'hôpital l' hokage aussi présent alla voir naruto et naruko**

 **hokage: félicitations à vous deux je suis fier de vous il me semble que on ne vous a pas dit mais vous devais vous présenter à votre salle de cours habituel demain**

 **puits il répartit et c'est comme sa que les deux uzumaki aller rentrer dans la vie active d'un Ninja**

 **-fin du chapitre 1 OK c'est la même chose que le premier épisode de naruto à quelque détail près mais il me fallait bien une bas pour commencer ne fait pas attention au faute encore une fois et a la prochaine pour le chapitre2**


End file.
